In the meat industry, it is a common practice to compress meat products such as hams, poultry or the like to a predetermined thickness in such a manner so that the top and bottom portions of the meat product will be flattened to enable the meat product to be placed in packages. One prior art method of compressing the meat product is to place the meat product in basket portions that use compression springs. This method is not precise and is not adaptable to mass production.
In another type of prior art method, mechanical levers or the like are used to move the material-containing baskets together. In all of the prior art methods, inconsistent product thickness does result. Additionally, uneven curing occurs due to the fact that air cannot circulate between the baskets which are stacked one upon the other.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for compressing meat products.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for compressing meat products including a false bottom to ensure that smoking and curing air may pass between the stacked baskets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for compressing meat products including means to limit the amount of compression.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for compressing meat products which ensure that the meat product will have uniform thickness.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.